


Bright Horizon - Ashton Irwin a.u

by ElleMurphy123324112



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos fanfic - Freeform, 5sos fanfiction, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No 5 Seconds of Summer, Angst, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, High School, LGBTQ Character, Love, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Mistreatment, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Teen Angst, michael clifford/luke hemmings feels, slow burn michael clifford/luke hemmings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMurphy123324112/pseuds/ElleMurphy123324112
Summary: Senior year is hard enough without your whole life taking a tumble.This is exactly what happens to Ashton Irwin when he meets a girl at a party and accidentally can't get her out of his head. It should have been simple enough, find her, get to know her, and take it from there.However, life has a way of throwing you a curveball just when you think you have everything planned out and that certainly is the case of pretty much everything in Ashton's life.When worlds collide it will become more obvious than ever that you can never fully be I control because Nothing is ever simple and nothing stays the same.But what fun would it be if nothing changes.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Original Female Character(s), Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Michael Clifford/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an Ashton Irwin a.u.
> 
> Expect that everything you read about Ashton Irwin or any other member of 5 seconds of summer, or people in relation to them, in this book is made up for the purpose of the story and is not credited as real information.
> 
> I would love to receive constructive feedback, but rude comments will be deleted.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> A/N: During quarantine, I will be updating at least once a day. Stay safe

#  Introduction 

Senior year is hard enough without your whole life taking a tumble.

This is exactly what happens to Ashton Irwin when he meets a girl at a party and accidentally can't get her out of his head. It should have been simple enough, find her, get to know her, and take it from there.

However, life has a way of throwing you a curveball just when you think you have everything planned out and that certainly is the case of pretty much everything in Ashton's life.

When worlds collide it will become more obvious than ever that you can never fully be I control because Nothing is ever simple and nothing stays the same.

But what fun would it be if everything stays the same.

**This story is an Ashton Irwin a.u.**

**Expect that everything you read about Ashton Irwin or any other member of 5 seconds of summer, or people in relation to them, in this book is made up for the purpose of the story and is not credited as real information.**

**I would love to receive constructive feedback, but rude comments will be deleted.**

**Please enjoy.**  



	2. ¤Chapter 1¤

#  ¤Chapter 1¤ 

The heavy bass is pounding in my head. The dense air, the sour smell of sweat, and the feeling of bodies bumping against mine. I can't breathe. I'm suffocating in the atmosphere. I need to get outside, now!

My hand is shaking as I reach for the handle on the front door but I pull it open and I'm immediately hit by the cool, damp night air. Supporting myself on a parked car I stumble to the front gates of the massive house, from where I can see the city below. I breathe in. And out. And then I lean forward and empty my stomach right there in the driveway, one hand on my thigh and one still holding on to the bars of the gates.

I try to spit the grim taste out of my mouth before I stand back up. Head resting between two bars, facing the stars, deep breaths.

Looking at my surroundings I notice someone else standing with his back against the gate. The silhouette of his upturned nose hugging the moon in the sky, clouds of smoke tumbling from his lips before he takes another drag. Man, I'm too drunk for this party.

He notices me staring and gives me a questioning look.

"You want one?" He takes out the pack of cigarettes.

"No thanks, I don't smoke", I say, reaching for the pack in his outstretched hand.

"Yeah, neither do I".

"I can tell".

"Normally... ". He looks down and bites his lip before taking the cigarette between his teeth while looking for his lighter, handing it to me. "... Today has been a rough one though".

"Ah". And before I can stop myself, "Wanna talk about it? I find talking to strangers much easier than talking to friends".

"Yeah?"

I nod.

"And why is that then?" There is not a line on his face as he furrows his eyebrows and his hazel eyes look directly into my blue ones. The feeling makes me dizzy, or maybe it's that I'm still blind drunk on a, now, empty stomach.

"Hm?" I haven't answered his question yet, being too focused on making the world stop spinning so I instead can focus on him looking at me.

"oh, erm, I guess I just like that they don't know anything about me and they never will so there is nothing in it for them in spilling the beans on me, you know." I purse my lips, feeling stupid for even starting this conversation in the first place.

"But then they can't help you as well either." He keeps eye contact. It's almost too intense but I don't look away. Not until I realize he's derailing the conversation.

"Weren't we supposed to be talking about your day?"

At that, he looks away. He takes a step closer to the gate and away from me. He crosses his arms when he spoke, "I don't know if I have the same view as you." But I have already lost my focus, thinking about how I need a place to sit or I might be sick again.

So I ask him, "the same view on what?" he chuckles lightly and takes a step closer.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asks. He reaches for my arm to steady me as I sway lightly, trying to not fall as I take a seat on the gravel in the driveway. He takes a seat opposite me and I lay down on my back. My clothes getting wet and dirty is the last thing on my mind and I close my eyes, focusing on the damp smell in the air.

"So, basically..." he breaks the minutes-long silence. His cigarette has gone out and I never lit mine. I still have his lighter, so I light it and throw the lighter in his general direction. The fresh air is immediately, wonderfully corrupted.


	3. ~ Chapter 2 ~

#  ~ Chapter 2 ~ 

I told my mom I would be sleeping at a friend's house. As expected she had opinions on that and she wasn't afraid to shout them out all around the house for what felt like the next 3 hours.

It's the last day of junior year. Alex from pre-calc is having a party for most of the year and it's absolutely certain that the one group of cheeky freshmen are gonna try and crash it. I won't say I hate freshmen but it's hard not to when they insist on going to parties they have no business going to, and then get way too drunk, way too quick so someone has to take care of them. 

Freshmen or not, my mom would never allow me to go to a party. She tries her best at keeping an eye on us, though the many night shifts are making it nearly impossible. To keep the peace in the house, and to save her the worrying, a white lie about where I spend the night usually is necessary. 

Alex's house is like... it's really big. My dear, old blue Maruti Suzuki 800 almost gave out on the way up to the viewpoint of Cape Maglow next to Alex's 'house. Luke and Luke's friend, Mike cheered it on the whole way up while we were blasting Green Day with the windows down and the wind in our hair. 

I think about exactly this as I'm leaning my back against the cold bars of the heavy metal gate, taking drag after drag of a cheap cigarette. I don't take note of a girl stumbling out the front door and up to the other end of the gate. I don't think about how she leans against it or how she actually doesn't look like she's having much fun at all, and I don't worry about her being too drunk until I see her empty her stomach out of the corner of my eye. That's when I look up at her and she sees me. 

I don't know what else I can do for her right now so I offer her a cigarette out of the nearly empty packet and she gracelessly accepts. Even though she claims she doesn't smoke and I tell her that neither do I. 

She is clearly too drunk to be making sense but she's funny and I'm bored so I listen as the slurred words spill from her lips like a gurgling creek. I tell her that my day was rough, not expecting her to care. 

"Wanna talk about it? I find talking to strangers much easier than talking to friends". She pauses, waiting for me to say something. I try to appear as if her words didn't just take me slightly by surprise. 

"Yeah?" is all I manage to reply, still trying to catch her eyes. She just nods and looks off. 

I spent that summer working. Working, going to the parties, sitting at home, and avoiding my mom. I know it is not her fault but it feels as though her stress rubs off on you if you stay too long. Occasionally Luke would come over and we would play Mario cart or attempt at some football in the garden except the heat made it nearly impossible to enjoy any physical activity that wasn't inside. 

My acne went crazy because of the fryers in the greasy industrial kitchen but I still convinced the nice girl usually stationing the drive-thru, to hang out with me a couple of times. Nothing ever happened though. We got bored of each other pretty quick, so I was almost relieved when August came to an end and senior year was only a week away. 

Almost. 

I had been thinking about the conversation with the girl from the end of the year party before summer started. I know we are in the same year but I've never spoken to her before. 

I have no idea what compelled me to tell her about my problems. I have theorized that it was because she was so drunk she nearly couldn't stand, let alone remember what I'd told her. But I remember. 

On an especially uneventful day in mid-July, I had formulated a plan for how to get to meet her again. 

I texted Michael to find out if he knew who she was but he only knew that she hangs out with a guy he usually gets along with at parties. That's how far I got before I pushed it out of my mind for all of August. 

In short, I spent the summer working, going to the parties I was invited to (or that Luke and I chose to crash), trying to get laid, and staring into the abyss. 

But as it does, September rolled around and I am pulling up to in front of Luke's large, well-kept lawn leading up to the massive villa in the Maruti Suzuki 800, at 8:38 am on the first day back. 

Initially, I wasn't nervous about going back to school but as we got closer I feel a pit in my stomach grow. I make the mistake of looking at the clock, seeing it read 8:53. 

"The warning bell rang 5 minutes ago dude, step on it". Luke smacks me gently on the shoulder, telling me this as if I am not aware. 

"Oh sorry I forgot, for Luke Hemmings, school starts before the actual bell has even rung" I chuckle at his constant need to be on time, making me feel slightly more relaxed. He shoots me an exaggerated scowl and mutters, "You're just jealous that I have better grades and frankly, better career prospects than you". I brush him off. It's true after all. As fun as he is, Luke really cares about school in a way that is rare for a teenager. His sense of direction is something I have desperately hoped would rub off on me but so far I've had no such luck. 

The 'first day of school' assembly is as long and boring as ever. It ends 5 minutes into our first 10-minute break of the day so I have to almost sprint to Spanish where I'm absolutely excellent at pretending to understand what Mrs. Parsons is trying so desperately to teach us. 

History isn't much better. I have just enough time to dread it before I walk in the classroom and sit down at a desk somewhere in the middle of the room. 

I don't see her come in, and I don't see her sitting down at the table next to me because if I had I wouldn't have been able to focus on the first 20 minutes of World War 1. 

One period of English left and then Band. I leave the classroom as soon as the bell rings, much to the dismay of Mr. Miller. 

I find Luke at a table in the cafeteria with the boy, Mike, and some of our other classmates. As Luke sees me he stands up and points both his hands at me while belting an impressively loud "EYYY" at me across the entire room. I flip him off before quickly making my way to the table. 

"So it turns out Mike and I have, like, 3 subjects together so I thought the only decent thing to do was to invite him to have lunch with us." Luke grins as soon as I'm within hearing distance. 

"Hey Mike, good to see you again man, how was your summer?" Mike and I have talked many times before and I immediately go to his side of the table to greet him. 

Mike just shrugs at that and sighs, "ah not too bad, not too bad, got a good deal of gaming done and such. And by the way Luke it's 4 subjects we have together." 

I smirk teasingly at the embarrassed expression on Luke's face, completely missing the same look on Mike's. 

We finish our lunch, laughing at Al and Holly as they joke around and eventually spill a full bottle of water all over the table. I spend the whole English class trying to distract Luke. Don't get me wrong, I care about school, but sometimes repetition of last year's curriculum can get extremely hard to focus on. 

When I am finally home I go directly to my room to lie on my bed. My goodness, I hope this year is kind to me. I really need it.


	4. ¤ Chapter 3 ¤

#  ¤ Chapter 3 ¤ 

‘come over’

‘hey u up’

‘jk but fr where are you’

Delivered 3 hours ago

Eve has been distant all summer. She’s been too busy with the extra curriculum math her parents made her take after Christmas last year, to even respond to my texts it seems. This isn’t unusual for Eve, her parents make her do extra work every summer but as much as I want her to succeed and to make her parent proud, I can count on one hand how many times we’ve actually seen each other this summer, and I really miss my best friend.

I have plenty of people to talk to in school but when it comes to actually meet up and spending time together, I prefer a select few. Not because I feel like I don’t have anyone to call, but I do like to spend time on my own, that’s why Calum and I became friends in the first place. We had philosophy together for almost a year when we were put in the same group for the final project where we found out we have a lot more in common than you would think With Eve being MIA, I am currently getting dressed down for our weekly KFC drive-thru extravaganza, consisting of us getting in my mom’s car and spending most the money we’ve made in the last 7 days on an ungodly amount of chicken.

“How’s Target?” Calum broke the comfortable silence in the car.

“Riddled with crimes, how’s selling yourself for money?” I joke back and watch him give me an easy smile and a light snort in the rearview mirror. I’m sprawled across the back seat, counting my salary. The windows are down and my hair flies around my face as I breathe in the hot summer air mixing with the gentle music from Calum’s playlist.

“People usually call it babysitting, June, but I can’t say you’re wrong. You never realize how well you were raised until you see someone else’s kid throw a tantrum because you won’t let them have CocoPuffs for dinner, and then threaten to get you fired.” He says it as a joke but it is way too specific to not be a real, and even if I wasn’t, the suddenly tired look in his eyes is a dead giveaway.

“All right so I can only assume that’s a real event that actually went down. So I have no choice but to ask you about it.” I grab his shoulders and playfully rub them, hoping to lift his mood. It does and he squeezes my hand with one of his, never lifting the other one from the wheel as he turns into the KFC drive-thru.

We place our order, pick up the food and recline the front seat all the way to use it as a table. Calum climbs into the back seat with me, digging in immediately, completely ignoring his phone going off at least 5 times, getting through half a tub of chicken before I interrupt the glorious feast.

I check my phone. My stomach drops. Nothing from Eve. I know she’s busy with her summer homework and I know I have nothing to worry about but I can’t shake the feeling that something isn’t right.

“You know my friend Eve?”

“Well… you can say I know of her more than I know her. Why what’s up?” He notices the worried look on my face and asks again. “What’s wrong, dude?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it man, it’s just unusual for her not to reply to my texts, but it's not like she isn’t allowed to be busy.” I just shake my head at my own silliness and flash Calum a big, teasing smile. “Speaking of texts, you seem to be practically bombarded with them. Who is it that keeps writing to you?”

Before I can blink, Calum has whipped his phone out and put it on silent mode. I may be mistaken but I think I see a light blush creeping up his face.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,“ he mocks what I just said, “just someone I met this summer.” Now, there’s no way I’ll leave that little piece of information unexplored, but judging from the uncomfortable look on his face my investigation will have to wait. But not for long.

‘hey sorry I’ve been sooo busy with

the extra cur. Hope you understand.

And btw my parents are driving me

to school today’

Seen just now

Only now she decides to tell me she can’t give me a ride like she usually does. Nice one, Eve.

‘yeah no problem see you at lunch’

Delivered just now

Big problem! Taking the bus will make me about 10 minutes late which means I’ll have to sneak into assembly after it’s already started. I dash around my room getting ready at lightning speed. Sprinting out the front door I shout a quick goodbye to my sister before practically head diving onboard the bus.

I’m sent to the principal’s office immediately after assembly for disruption.

The bell rings and history has finally come to an end as lunch has begun filling me with a feeling you can almost describe as joy. I fly out of my seat and go to Calum’s locker right outside the history classroom.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment since I stepped foot in this place this morning,” Calum announces the second I’m within hearing distance, spreading out his arms so far he almost hits another student in the face.

I playfully smack his shoulder, bringing his arms down to a safer level. “How can you already be this tired of the year when it's only been 1 day, 4 hours, and 11 minutes.” I grin.

As soon as we make it to the cafeteria, I see Eve by the water dispensers. I smile and wave her over to me but my smile fades when she pretends not to notice and turns around to laugh with… 

“Alleyh?!” I exclaim. Perhaps a bit too loud. “What is she doing with Alleyh! I didn’t even know they were friends” I feel the annoyance prickle in my veins.

“Well I didn’t know they were that close but I saw them at a party together last month.” Calum looks at me with wide eyes. He may not know Eve as I do but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what is happening.

“What do you mean you saw them at a party she told me she’s been studying.” I’ve brought my voice down to a less audible level but that doesn’t stop my words from coming out as desperate hisses.

“Apparently not. Weren't you there too?” Is all Calum can say. I glare in the direction of the snobby table we sit down and Calum greets some of our classmates.

I have known Eve has a bit of an obsession with the ‘cool kids’ but to go this far just to eat lunch with them? It seems extreme but it also makes me wonder what else she would do to earn their company.


	5. ~ Chapter 4 ~

#  ~ Chapter 4 ~ 

I can’t believe I haven’t found her yet. It’s been over a week. Honestly how hard can it be to find someone who goes to the same school as you? The answer to that question is apparently, it’s very hard. Truth be told I haven’t spent every waking hour to look for her, or even all the time in school, and I hadn’t realized before I think I saw her in the cafeteria last Tuesday, that even when I find her, I have no idea what to say to her.

‘Do you like jazz’ has crossed my mind but I dumped that idea faster than I could think it.

Thursday afternoon. Mike and I are sitting on a spot of grass outside of the main entrance to the school, waiting for Luke to finish his uni prep class so he can give us a ride home. Mike has been hanging around Luke and me since the end of last year, and to be honest, I like having Mike around. He’s always good fun. Luke seems to like him too, they’re like peas in a pot, always smacking each other or giving little shoulder massages or anything of the sort.

We’re not really talking as were lying on the grass. Just relaxing and letting the sun warm our skin, feeling drowsy from the heat. That is until Dane Johnson and his legion of jocks barge through the heavy school doors making the sound of them hitting the wall, echo all over the school's front yard. Aside from being unreasonably loud, they're perfectly nice guys.

Upon seeing Mike, Dane breaks into a goofy smile and waves at us with great, heavy gestures. “Hey Michael!” he shouts as he urges the others to continue their howling parade to the parking lot.

He runs towards us and Mike is already on his feet when Dane catches him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Hi man,” he starts, “you coming to mine tonight?” Dane is a few inches taller than Mike, but Mike keeps his hand on Dane’s waist the whole time.

Dane seems to melt into his touch and declares, “I wouldn’t miss it.” A shy lopsided smile now mirrored in his eyes.

Dane takes Mike’s hand and removes it from his waist but he seems to give it a small squeeze before he lets go and jogs towards the parking lot.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Dane.” I’m still looking at Mike, not quite knowing how to interpret what just happened.

“Well… we’re not friends per se.” Mike raises a studded eyebrow and smirks a little. Confused, I question him further.

“What was that about then?” And in the most nonchalant way, Mike lies back on the grass which I never rose from.

“Dane has been coming over lately.” He explains. “Even I am surprised by how open he is about it but it’s new times and all.” Mike closes his eyes and lets out a satisfied chuckle. It doesn’t bother me that Mike gets with guys but it does bother me that I’ve known him for months and I never knew. We are friends after all.

“How come you never told me?” it comes out more accusing than the curious tone I was going for but Mike doesn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t know, like, I don’t really tell people because firstly: its none of their business who I see, and secondly: it’s a weird thing to just randomly bring up in conversations.” The hint of laughter in his voice makes every concern of if I've offended him, melt away. He continues; ”and if you’re concerned about me getting a crush on you don’t worry, you’re cute, but not that cute.”

Instead of responding I just kick his foot and laugh along with him. At the same moment, I hear Calum from pre calc call my name.

“What are you guys still doing here?” he shouts the minute he’s out of the doors, making his way over to sit with us. Mike and I move aside to make room from Calum between us.

“Just waiting for Luke to finish his last class. What about you, class ended like, 30 minutes ago?” Calum slings his school bag right into a tree as he goes to sit down.

“My friend had to stay after class which leaves me no choice but to wait for her.” His tone dripping with sarcasm obviously choosing to wait but not quite happy with the situation.

The front doors are softly opened again. Calum shouts that there she is and a girl responds with equal enthusiasm. I hear her approaching, then taking a seat next to me but I stay lying on the grass. It's only when I feel a handful of grass being dropped on my face that I squinting, look right up at a silly, wide smile. The sun is blinding me until I'm completely upright and have brushed the grass off my face.

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” she giggles, “I thought you were asleep.” Still giggling she shoots me an apologetic look.

“And that prompts you to sprinkle grass on my face?” I'm not mad. Actually it is kind of funny and with how sorry she looks it's impossible to be so, anyway. Then it hits me. It’s the girl. It's her.

“Hey, you're in my history class, right?” The smile doesn't leave her face.

“I don’t know, which one are you in?” Are you serious! We have a class together and I never even saw her. My days as a detective are officially over. I fire myself from the position.

“I'm in Mr. Miller's history 2 I swear I've seen you.” She says it almost accusingly.

“Yeah.” Damn. “how come I've never seen you then.” It was more a question to myself than to her but regardless, she answers.

“I usually sit in the back. Poor old Mr. Miller is tragically short-sighted so he won't call on you if you're at the back of the class, which fits me perfectly because in rarely have anything to say in history, anyway.” The theatric undertone in her voice instantly pulling me in. She has one of those ways of speaking that makes you believe her to be a great storyteller.

“So in short, you suck.” I wish you could say the same for my voice. She just laughs at this, though and turns to Calum, telling him how they should get going when it dawns on me. I don’t know her name. I never asked and now she’s leaving. As she goes to stand back up I reach for her wrist, easily wrapping my fingers around it pulling her down a little.

“What's your name?” it comes out rather hurried and not at all as smooth as I would like it to but she sits back down and gives me her hand to shake. I take it.

“Its Juniper. Or June if you wanna get familiar.” She winks playfully at me and stands back up, dashing over to Calum who has already started walking away from us.

“Dude what was that about, then.” Mike suggestively wiggles his eyebrows. I don't get to respond as Luke comes out the doors saving me from having to explain myself. I sigh in relief as I have no idea as to how I would have gone about that explanation.

“I think we should become friends with Calum,” I say out loud making the conversation in the car stop. There's nothing wrong with being friends with Calum, actually, for some it can raise your social status, not that either of us needs it.

“What makes you say that?” Luke looks visibly confused but Mike is quick to chime in. “He was simping to Calum’s friend right before you showed up.”

With mock offense and an exaggerated hand to my chest, I gasp, “I would never do such a thing.” Mike is still not convinced. “Then what?”

“Really though, I was just surprised that she’s in my class and I didn’t even know her name.” Mike and Luke aren’t convinced but I’m dead serious. I think.


	6. ¤ Chapter 5 ¤

#  ¤ Chapter 5 ¤ 

I stir awake as a sharp ray of midday sun breaks through my curtains and dances on top of my eyelids. Groaning, I turn over trying to fall back to sleep but I have already woken up so I roll back over and check my phone. 2 new messages from Eve.

‘We need to talk’

Seen just now

‘I’m coming over bring out the snacks’

Seen just now

I don’t even have time to respond before I hear a knocking on my front door. I listen as my mom greets Eve and sent her up to my room and I have barely risen from my bed before her small frame confidently marches through my door and sits down right where I had been lying just seconds before.

“Did you just wake up? Also, where are the snacks?” Eve had never been one to beat around the bush. It is one thing I like about her but this definitely seems like a stalling question and that is definitely not like her. I don’t answer. Instead, I sit down next to her and cross my legs, looking expectantly at her but when she doesn’t say anything I start getting slightly worried.

“You wanted to talk?” actually it’s more of a statement than a question but it doesn’t take her half a second to come to life. As I have known for years, if there is one thing Eve can do, it’s talk.

“Yes. I feel like you have been distancing yourself from me lately so I wanted to know what’s wrong.” There is a small break in her sentence which I take as my cue to answer. “I just don’t understand…” I was wrong. She continues before I even can open my mouth. “… We have barely hung out all summer and I know I’ve been busy with that extra curriculum math my parents have me do but it’s like you haven’t texted me or asked if I wanted to hang out or how I was doing or anything and I’ve just felt really abandoned so naturally I’ve had to find other people to hang out with and that’s what you’ve seen in the cafeteria the past two weeks,” it never ceases to impress me how much air she can hold in her lungs and then spew out in one whirlwind of a sentence, and she continues: “but I’ve decided to forgive you if you promise me to never do that to me again!” she ends with a pout and an outstretched little finger. I wrap mine around hers and keep it there.

“Evie, I feel the same way! I’ve really missed you I just assumed you were too busy to contact me.” I let go of her finger and pull her into a tight hug. She doesn’t like not having the last word and I should have known that because into the crook of my neck she quietly states, “I’ve messaged you plenty of times but whatever.” It’s a battle I know I am gonna lose so I don’t say anything. Instead, I release my grip on her slender frame and pull back as she does the same.

“Anyway, now that’s cleared up I want you to explain to me why we don’t have ANY classes together this year.” She says it with a smile but I can tell she’s dead serious. Even though she is my best friend, talking to her can sometimes feel like having a structured debate.

“Eves, you know we’re not even interested in the same subjects. You’re all science-y with your calc and physics whereas I do way better in the humanistic subjects, which is also what I need for my future career.” I argue.

“First of: you don’t even know what you wanna be, and second: you wouldn’t die from raising pre-calc to calc. Then we could be together.” She persists with her most convincing tone. A tone that has gotten me into countless bad situations.

“I’m barely even passing pre-calc and you want me to do calc? Not all of us have spent summer after summer studying. And so what if I don’t know what I wanna be yet? I do know that I’m not gonna be a scientist so I don’t see myself using a subject I can’t even pass in the first place.” I begin to feel the excitement to see Eve slowly drain out of me. “And besides,” I add, “why does it have to be me who makes the sacrifice? Why can’t you take up, say, philosophy?” Of course I know the answer to that one. Her parents would never let her take a class with ‘no real answers’ as her mother had once put it.

“God, you’re so selfish! You know why.” She huffs. At the same moment her phone beeps.

“I gotta go anyway.” She goes to stand up and outs her phone back in her pocket in the process.

“What do you mean ‘you gotta go’? You just get here.” I can’t help but feel upset that she would leave already, even though our conversation wasn’t exactly pleasant, but she avoids the question.

“I would honestly love to properly discuss this some other time but I’ve really gotta go. I’ll see you later ok.” Is all she says before she struts out my bedroom door and shuts it behind her.

It hadn’t been long before I decided to call Calum. I am chewing on my nailbed as I anxiously wait for him to pick up, staring at his icon waiting for the video call to connect. I may have known Calum for months I have never depended on him as I do now.

When the call connects, I am immediately met with the sight of a shirtless Calum, still curled up in his sheets. Regardless of this though, he still tries to sound enthusiastic.

“Hi, June how are you doing?” he smiles lazily up at me, his face half-buried in his pillow. I must admit, seeing this gets me in a slightly better mood. But still not anywhere near good.

“I feel relatively rotten, actually,” I reply, still smiling at the sight before me.

At this though, he perks up a bit. “Why? What’s wrong did something happen?” I almost feel bad for his worried tone so I quickly try to reassure him.

“Not really pal, don’t worry. I just called to rant a bit if that’s all right.” I am back to focusing on my nailbeds. I have never really had a serious rant o Calum before, I would usually call Eve up for that, but seeing this is about her, that isn’t an option. Right now though I’m afraid I might have misunderstood the nature of our relationship.

This time though, it’s Calum’s turn to reassure me. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you need!”

“I don’t know man, I feel like maybe we're both at fault here but she’s stubborn as all hell.” I finish explaining what has just happened. I was just looking for someone to vent to, not necessarily advice on the situation but Calum is there right away.

“What I would do is I would let her come around on her own. Do don’t worry about it she’ll come to her senses.” He shoots me a comforting grin, instantly easing my worry.

“In other news, I didn’t know you knew Ashton.” Taking my mind off the subject, he takes me back to last Thursday.

“I don’t really know him. I mean he’s in my history class but I don’t think we’ve ever spoken before last week. Why?” I give him a puzzled look through my laptop screen.

“Oh. It’s just the way you two were acting made it seem like you know each other.” Now it’s his turn to look puzzled.

“We have History together. Apparently he’s doing pretty well actual- Calum!” I look at him with wide eyes, bright with a new idea.

“Yeah!” Calum mocks my sudden excitement.

“You know Ashton and Michael and them, right?” my lips curling into a keen smirk

“Yeah, I do?” He looks almost alarmed now.

“I need Ashton’s number!”

“Why do you need Ashton’s number?” The alarmed look is taken over by one of confusion.

“Well, I’m not doing too well in History at the minute and Mr. Miller really has it out for me, so, I need someone to tutor me!” my plan for raising my grades is perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

Calum just starts suddenly laughing. Holding his abdomen he tries to calm himself down. “Oh. Oh jeez, I thought you were going somewhere entirely different.” I can hear him continuing to chuckle for a bit while he turns off the video to send me his number.

“Right, there you go. Knock yourself out, you maniac”, is all he says before he hangs up.

‘Hi, this is June. We met last week.

We’re in the same History class

and I REALLY need someone

to help me pass. No problem if not’

Sent just now


	7. ~ Chapter 6 ~

#  ~ Chapter 6 ~ 

‘Hi, this is June. We met last week.

We’re in the same History class

and I REALLY need someone

to help me pass. No problem if not’

Seen 2 hours ago

‘Yeah, that’s no problem at all.

Meet me after school Monday’

Sent 3 minutes ago

I don’t know what prompts me to be so interested in this girl but I genuinely feel that we should be friends. I can’t explain it; it just feels like something that’s meant to happen. I don’t even want it to go further than that. I can’t explain it but she intrigues me, despite me not knowing a damn thing about her.

I am waiting for June in the History classroom. I am gonna get in so much trouble for skipping Band but right now I can’t bring myself to care. It is 14:58 when I hear her right outside the door, talking to someone. The door handle is pushed down long before the door opens.

“You’re late now.” She laughs. “Run! Go get your boy. Nothing beats a bit of classroom flirting.” That’s when I hear another voice speak, “See, this is why you need tutoring.” Then the sound of receding footsteps. Was that Mike she was talking to?! Only then, the door opens and in strolls June, approaching me with a wide smile.

“Hi teach, what am I learning today.” She props down on top of the desk next to the one my books are occupying. It was a bad joke but I can’t suppress a small giggle at the sheer silliness of it.

“Right,” I started, “The first topic in this year’s syllabus is ‘Explore the origins and unique features of North American inhabitants prior to colonization.’ ” I read aloud from the textbook.

The next hour or so went with me trying to teach June something about the subject. She seemed genuinely interested in the subject but that didn’t prevent her from trying to get out of doing any work. Seeing as she actually knew very little it wasn’t surprising she felt demotivated to learn at all but she was the one to ask me for help, not the other way around. Either way, we got talking a bit, it was a little awkward and wavering, sure, but I don’t know what I’d expected.

Regardless of this though she says to me, “You’re pretty cool, you know. How have we never spoken before?”

She clearly doesn’t remember. In a way I am relieved but I am equally disappointed. Maybe if she remembered… I decide to net tell her. I don’t know why but I want to keep it to myself. To treasure that true, honest moment, to not taint it by saying it out loud so I try to sound just as puzzled as she does. “Yeah, it’s crazy. We’re in the same class and everything.” She doesn’t get to answer as my phone rings.

“Where are you? I’ve been waiting for half an hour!” shit! Luke and I were supposed to be at mine after he had finished biology. I was only supposed to help June for an hour.

“I’m so sorry man. I’m helping June with school. I’ll be over in 15.” I am riddled with guilt, already packing up my things when Luke answers.

“You’re with June?” The surprise is evident in his voice.

“Yeah but I’m on my-“ He interrupts me before I can finish apologizing again.

“No, no take your time it’s obviously important.” He is not angry anymore. His tone is so teasing that I can almost see him shooting me that exaggerated suggestive look he always gives me when I’m getting it on with a girl. However, I have already started putting my books away, and so has she when she saw me doing it, so we might as well stop for the day. I hang up the phone and hand June the last of her loose papers. She whispers a quiet ‘thanks’ and we walk towards the door together.

“I feel like I should pay for this, I feel kind of bad.” She lets out a small laugh. I just wave it off.

“Nah don’t even worry about it.” Then I add, to lift the slight awkwardness that has filled the room from the abrupt ending of our session, “Anything for the lovely Juniper.”

That she laughs at. A gentle laugh. One where her eyes squint just a bit but her teeth are bared.

Just before I reach for the door handle, her hand catches mine and she looks at me. “Really though. Thank you for doing this for me.” I let go of her hand and a look of disappointment flashes over her features, just for a split second before I grab her shoulder and briefly pull her into my side. We walk quietly but contently out towards the parking lot until I remember.

“Was that Michael you were talking to before?” She looks up at me, a little taken aback by the question.

“Yeah. We had environmental science together just before we were meeting up so he wanted to walk me to ‘class’ on his way to biology with Luke.” She did air quotes when referring to our session.

“You’re in Luke’s class as well?” How come we’re friends with the same people but have never properly been introduced.

“No, but my best friend is in a lot of his classes and with me knowing Mike and all, we have talked a few times, nothing crazy. He’s really nice though.” At this point, I feel both graced and mocked by chance.

“So I can count on seeing you around then?” I make sure to not make my voice sound too hopeful but I still want her to feel that I want to see her around. She grins.

“See you around, Ashton.”

“See you around, Juniper.”

When I open the front door, I see that the whole apartment is enveloped in darkness. As I go to the kitchen I call out for Lauren, making sure she’s home before I get started on dinner. Mom has been working nights all month so I am not surprised when I find that she’s not home, and even less so when I open the fridge to find it nearly empty except for a pack of chicken breasts and a cucumber. All right then. Lauren and I eat our dinner in front of the TV, neither of us really paying attention but I find it comforting the way she leans her tired body on mine as she starts to drift off, mumbling a soft goodnight before sleep ultimately consumes her. We stay like this until I hear a confident knocking on the door before it is opened and a tall, lanky figure stalks over to the couch.

Without looking away from the TV I say, “Hi, Luke. Let me just carry Lauren to her room I’ll be right back.”

I scoop her sleeping figure into my arms and walk into her room, laying her on her bed. I only manage to knock her feet into the wall twice on the way.

When I come back into the living room, Luke has made himself comfortable on the couch, taking up the entire thing. When he sees me coming he scoots to the side though, just a little so I can sit down. He doesn’t’ hesitate to say what he came to say.

“Why the sudden interest in June?” he looks straight at me.

“Are you mad I forgot we were hanging out?”

“No, we’re hanging out now. Actually moving it to later gave me time to do my homework and you’re avoiding the question.” The look now turns lightly accusing.

“I don’t know how to explain it- “ He interrupts me before I can finish

“A crush?”

“No- I mean… have you ever been into someone but in like a friend kind of way? Like, you don’t want to be in a relationship with them or anything you just want to be friends with them. I don’t know how else to explain it.” I sigh. I don’t know how else to explain it because I don’t actually know what’s going on. I have been into girls before in different kinds of ways, I even had a girlfriend in junior year, but this isn’t that. This is something else.

Luke is quiet for a moment.

“I think I know what you mean. It’s like you think someone is really cool and you want them in your life but in a platonic way - Philia.”

“No, no it’s not some kind of weird kink or anything.” Now it is my turn to be accusing, but Luke just laughs at my reaction which leads me to feel even more lost.

“Philia isn’t about kinks or necrophilia or anything strange like that. Philia is the Greek word for love in the sense of deep friendship.”

“How many words for love do the Greeks have?”

“Six.”

“You’re like a walking encyclopedia.” I glance at him despairingly

“Yes, but that’s not the point here.”

“Then what is the point?”

“The point is that if you have a friendship boner for June, then we should do something about it. I know she’s been spending a lot of time with Calum lately so I’ve come up with a plan.

A dorky smile is plastered on Luke’s face as he enthusiastically waves at Calum, June and a girl named Gina to come to join our table. The cafeteria is especially noisy today so there is no point in shouting for them. They quickly weave through the maze of people between the lunch queue and our table by the back wall. We always try to snatch this table before anyone else because of the view of the entire cafeteria. When you, like us, aren’t super popular but not at the bottom of the food chain, it is important to know what is happening at all times and an easy way to do this is to observe the drama of the school unfold right before your eyes with the best seats in the building.

Gina sits down next to me and Calum and June set themselves down next to Mike. June is staring towards the middle table with a stony gaze. Mike isn’t late to follow her eye line, noticing what she’s looking at.

“Since when did that girl, Eve hang with Alleyh and her disciples.” He says, alerting the whole table about what’s going down.

“She’s kind of cute.” I am at least as shocked as everyone else that I said that.

Calum’s head snaps in my direction.


	8. ¤ Chapter 7 ¤

#  ¤ Chapter 7 ¤ 

Though he isn’t saying anything it is clear that Calum has loads on his mind from the displeased stare he was giving Ashton. The sound of his phone going off is like Muzak to the one-sided staredown

Ashton is visibly uncomfortable. Maybe he knew that he crossed a line or maybe it was the sheer intensity of Calum’s look. Slowly cowering away from Calum, he is about to say something but I am faster to speak.

I put my hand on Calum’s shoulder to calm him down, “He didn’t know. Really it's fine I don’t mind”

“I know but -“

“But what is it with your phone going off like crazy?” I ask, trying to change to subject and hopefully diffuse the tension. It seems to work, too, because Calum is suddenly very busy with coming up with an explanation, dodging the question like at the drive-thru a few weeks ago.

“Oh, well you know how I'm insanely popular and everybody wants to be my friend,” I snickered at that. “So it’s simply all the party invitations and other stuff people want me to be seen at.” He finished, leaning back in his chair, folding his arms behind his neck like the goddamn king of the cafeteria.

“All right, all right calm down Patrick.” I tease him

“Don’t call me Patrick!” He jokingly points a finger at my face as a weak warning.

“Oh, sorry, Nothing.” I bump my shoulder against his.

Despite this, though, he did pull his phone out, exaggeratingly pointing the screen away from me, but I managed the see the latest text he received before he unlocked the phone. ‘Want me to send a pic of my leg’ I think I read.

Leaning my head on his shoulder Calum and lowering my voice so only he can hear me I repeat what I had just read. I feel him freeze under me. Just for a second but I still catch it. “What is that about?” I’m still whispering. I'm not about to call him out in front of the whole table but my curiosity is killing me and I know he can tell.

“I’ll tell you later don’t worry.”

“Talking about parties,” Gina pipes up, “I’m having one at mine on Saturday after this one if anyone’s interested” now that really makes everyone forget about the situation. There is excited clapping and howling all around the table as we nearly celebrate Gina’s announcement. Gina is the party Queen of the school, known to throw wild parties, not helped by that fact that she has a pool that at least 25 percent of the invitees have had sex in at some point or the fact that she doesn’t have any neighbors to call the cops on us.

At this, the bell rings and the table gang disband, making our ways to our last classes of the day.

I am desperately trying to keep my eyes open and my head off my desk in the last 20 minutes of pre-calc, more than ready to dash out the door and go home to my lovely, warm, welcoming bed and a good re-watch of Derry Girls. Ashton, however, has other plans for my afternoon.

“What are your plans on this glum Thursday afternoon?” he asks as soon as he spots me outside the classroom.

“Nothing, really,” I reply. “Math always stunts my creativity and my obvious talent for finding interesting things to do.”

“Right,” he giggles, “let me drive you home then.” He grabs my books out of my hands and starts walking towards the front doors before I can even answer. I jog after him all the way to the parking lot where I see him unlock a blue car and dump my things in the backseat along with his own. We don’t’ talk as I get in and he starts driving. The radio is playing, set on Maglow FM. I don’t mind the lack of conversation; actually I quite like driving silently around the streets of your small town with the late afternoon sun shining in our faces with the music quietly playing in the background. It isn’t until I notice we’re driving the wrong way that I realize he never asked for my address.

“We’re going the wrong way,” I say

“We’re not going to your house just yet.” He smiles down at me. Those words should have made me nervous but they didn’t. I know Cape Maglow like the back of my hand and I can see he doesn’t have enough gas to drive out of town. And I also know that Ashton isn’t a creep.

My thoughts are confirmed as we pull into KFC drive-thru. The same one where Calum and I have our weekly extravaganza.

“Right,” he slaps his knee, “what do you want?” We have stopped outside the menu-poster at the ordering point.

“Wanna share the 10 piece bargain bucket?” I ask. He nods and drives forward to place our order. At the checkout point, I try to hand him my cash but he just takes my hand and puts it in my lap, getting his own money out.

We have parked in the parking lot outside of KFC, eating the overly greased, underpriced food.

“Ash?”

“Yeah, June?” he looks up from his half-eaten chicken thigh

“Why are we here?” it is not an accusation, but I am still a little puzzled as to why we would take a detour to KFC.

“I wanted to make sure you were ok after lunch today. I didn’t mean to overstep or anything like that.” He is searching my eyes for a reaction as he speaks.

“Look, I know that Calum’s reaction today was a bit strong, he’s very protective of his friends but at the same time I can’t control what you think or do.” Just because I don’t like it doesn’t mean he can’t think she’s cute.

“Good, but you know you can tell me if you don’t like it, right?” relief is written all over his face.

“Yeah, I know.” Doesn’t mean I will, though.

We chat all the way home. Not about lunch though. We have left that conversation in the KFC parking lot along with the empty bucket and the receipt that Ashton hid inside his soda cup before I could see it despite my protests and weak attempts to grab it out of his hand.

We drove until we came to Southbay Bridge.

“Here?” he looks at me with furrowed brows. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you all the way to your door?”

“Nah don’t even worry about it. I like walking and also don’t you live the opposite way? Anyway, I feel like I’ve asked enough of you today.” I give him a grateful smile and squeeze his hand over the shift lever for a short second before I move to get out of his car.

I nearly forget my things in his backseat, but he doesn’t. I wait for him under the wisteria tree as he pulls them out and places them on the roof of the car before he walks over to me and pulls me into a tight bear hug. I am surprised but I don’t hesitate to wrap my own arm around his middle, and I feel more than hear him sigh when he rests his pointy chin on top of my head.

Just like that, it is over and he hands me my books, tells me he’ll see me tomorrow, gets into his car, and drives off.

I lean against the ‘pedestrians only’ sign as I collect my things properly in my arms, starting the not too long walk home.

It has been 2 weeks since Ashton drove me home. We have been talking every day, sitting together at lunch, and keeping up with our history sessions. At the same time, Gina’s party is inching closer and I can’t wait. If there is one thing I love, it would be a good party.

On another note, environmental science on a Friday morning should be illegal. Luckily I have Mike with me to keep me unfocused on the lesson. I feel his pen poke my side and I have to hold a hand over my mouth the stifle the loud snort I otherwise would have let out.

“As I was saying,” he states, dramatically, “I might go for him at Gina’s party. What do you think?”

I bite my lip, trying to appear focused on the lesson while dealing with Mike’s chaotic love life. “Do we even know if he’s into guys?”

Mike huffs and faces back at the blackboard. “Wow, Junie, way to ruin a man’s dream.”

Again I have to suppress a laugh. “First off: you’re hardly a man. Second: I’m just saying that we don’t know if he’s into guys. I know he had a girlfriend last year but he could be bi.” I try to give him back some of the hope I apparently robbed him of just a few seconds ago.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s just that I like Dane and all but I - I don’t know.” Mike throws his head back in frustration.

“Mr. Clifford, am I boring you?” Mike’s head snaps back to face the front of the class.

“No Ms. Shelby, not in the slightest, I was just, erm… praying.” Both Mike and Ms. Shelby are obviously dissatisfied with Mike’s answer because Mike is about to throw his head back again but manages to stop himself, and Ms. Shelby says,

“Right then, can we please wait with the praying until the class is over, or in your case specifically, Mr. Clifford, until you are taking your final.”

Before Ms. Shelby can calm the class down, the bell rings and the halls become a jungle of feral teenagers, stumbling over each other, scrambling to get to their next class.

As I get home I see that I have 2 unopened messages.

Eve

‘what are you wearing to Gina’s

tomorrow?’

received 19 minutes ago

Ash

‘Hey wanna go on a drinks-run later?

Also, do you need a lift tomorrow I’m

Already carpooling with Luke and Mike’

Received 11 minutes ago

Before I can answer any of them, I receive another one from Gina.

Gina

‘girls pre-game starts at 6. Pull up

Or I’m coming to Southbay

District to get you myself ;)’

Opened just now

Even though Gina’s high energy level and slight alcoholic tendencies can be a lot to handle, she is one of my favorite people in all of Maglow High. Her no-bullshit mentality is delightfully refreshing and, much like how I like to think I am, she’s always ready to not just sit at home.

‘give me the dress code I’ll be

there’

Sent just now

Immediately after, my phone beeps:

Gina

‘Something you can dance in.

I don’t care if it’s a furry onesie

As long as you can shake ass’

Opened just now

I double-tap to like the message before going to reply to Eve

‘I’m thinking I’ll wear my blue top

And the mid-thigh shorts. I’m not

Looking to score I just wanna have

Fun’

Sent just now

I don’t bother asking if she is gonna be at the pre-game. I know she doesn’t really like Gina but I don’t doubt her talent for getting in anywhere, for a second.

‘Yeah drinks run sounds good

But I'm going to the girls pre-game

So I’ll have to take the bus thanks

Tho x’

Sent just now


	9. ~ Chapter 8 ~

#  ~ Chapter 8 ~ 

Luke, Mike, and I pull up in front of the massive hedge that surrounds Gina’s 4 stories, mountain top villa. The wheels slide over the grinding pebbles as the car comes to a halt, nearly has us nose-diving into the sea of neatly groomed leaves. Before the keys have left the ignition, Mike has flung himself up from his lying position in the backseat, out of the car and sprinting behind it, already yanking the 6 by 4 of San Miguel out the trunk. June had protested greatly when I dumped it in the quivering basket at the gas station the day before. ‘It’s not even half good!’ she had said. ‘Tastes more like fox piss than anything.” To be honest, I agree with her. The taste is nothing short of tragic but the percentage is all right and you can’t even taste it once you get drunk enough, anyway.

I slam the car door and watch, laugh threatening to push past my pursed lips, as Mike’s hand slips and sends the lager crashing down over Luke’s foot, making him clutch one oversized, lanky leg and balance on the other.

Stumbling inside with a clinking shopping bag each, the first thing I notice is Eve, Alleyh, Honey, and Becca sitting on a large, maroon, plush couch, nodding along to Shawn Mendes’ ‘Treat You Better’ with their half-empty wine glasses before Gina and June come crashing into the room from the kitchen, twirling in each other’s arms, looking absolutely in love shouting the lyrics to each other, before crashing down on the couch opposite of the girls, knocking over an empty bottle on the sofa table. We unload the bags in the kitchen before grabbing a bottle each out of Gina’s well-stocked fridge and joining the onlookers of the party of two.

It is not long before the people start flooding in and even shorter before the otherwise large living room is completely overcrowded with people from our school, and then people I have never seen before.

I find myself sitting in a circle of blind drunk people, playing a pretty lame version of beer pong consisting of us taking turns to try and get a ping pong ball to land in a single cup located in the middle of the circle, which surprisingly, is easier said than done. I have not even hit the cup a single time, and I completely blame my way off aim on the growing pile of flattened beer cans next to me. Regardless of the defeating game, I am a part of, I am getting ridiculously bored, so without an explanation, I stand up and make my escape before anyone can offer a protest.

I am slightly too drunk, but I don’t let that deter me from finding my friends who do doubt are in the same boat as me. I find Mike and Luke in a chair, in the corner of the room. When I say a chair, I mean that Mike is sitting in a reading chair, probably costing more than every piece of furniture in my entire house, and Luke lying on the floor in front of him, resting his matchstick looking legs on Mike’s lap. They’re obviously deep in a conversation. I don’t care. I clumsily make my way over to the boys, crashing down right on top of Luke’s left arm.

“Ow! What is it with you two and dropping things on me today?” He sorely pulls his arm from under my behind.

“Hey I only dropped the beers, this big brute dropped his entire body on you.” Mike lets out a goofy laugh.

“Have any of you seen June?” I ask. Not that I don’t want to hang out with Mike and Luke but looking at the state they’re in, I remember how June was acting hours ago and I genuinely worry if she is lying somewhere with alcohol poisoning.

“I haven’t, but if you look to your left you’ll see Calum in his natural habitat.” Mike tries, and fails, at sounding like a wildlife reporter. Regardless I look over and sure enough, Calum is sitting on a table surrounded by a large group of people, telling some exhilarating and no doubt exaggerated story of one of his ventures to the neighboring towns. Calum absolutely thrives in the limelight. He loves being the center of attention and, as he currently is, the life of the party.

I am halfway to the table where the stage production of ‘life of Calum’ is taking place when I see June and a girl I think is called Felicia, making out on one of the maroon couches. She looks up and I catch her eye. Immediately she shoots up from the couch, leaving Felicia looking a little lost, and speeds towards me, jumping in my arms and giving me a bone-crushing hug. Her sequined top scratching my skin and her flowery perfume hitting me like an avalanche

“Where have you been?” he demands. “I feel like I‘ve been looking for you for hours.” Her words are slurring but her eyes are bright. A sweet smile is playing on her lips.

“Yeah, I can see! Was Felicia helping you look?” I tease her. Taking her hand I lead her outside to the terrace by the pool, waving to Mike and Luke to follow us. Plopping down on the head end of a sunbed she says, “Her name is Alicia. And I got sidetracked, it happens.”

“Aha,” I sit down in the foot end of the same sunbed when we are joined by the boys.

“Are you ok.” Finding her has made me no less concerned about her wellbeing.

“I’m fine,” she sighs. “You wanna go for a smoke?”

I help her up from the sunbed and we make our way through the living room mosh pit of sweaty, dancing bodies, grabbing a drink each as we pass the kitchen and finally let the cold air, unheated by heating lamps, envelop us. None of us say anything until the cigarettes are lit.

“You look great by the way.” I finally say, taking in her metallic sequin top and formfitting black skirt. I have wanted to say that since she stumbled into the living room much earlier tonight.

“Thanks.” She bites her lip. “I wasn’t gonna be this dressed up but I was convinced that shorts and a nice top, was the worst idea I ever had.” She chuckles but the expression doesn’t reach her eyes. She takes another drag.

“Who said that?” I feel the anger as a gently prickling in my veins.

“It doesn’t matter who said it. I’m glad I changed my mind though. I’ve been getting a lot more attention in this than I would have in what I originally planned to wear. I noticed Dylan giving me a look just 15 minutes ago.” This time her laugh is real, but it doesn’t ease the prickling.

“Are you gonna go back inside to Dylan then?” I don’t know why I ask. I don’t want to know the answer.

“Nah. I just wanna be out here with you for a moment.” And there she is again with that sweet smile. I sit down on the grass and pat the space next to me. She walks over to where I am sitting and situates herself right between my legs, leaning against my back.

“Do you think this is how it was?” she speaks so quietly I barely hear it.

“How what was?”

“How it was living in pre-colonization America. Peacefully looking at the stars every night just because you can like in the North American inhabitants you taught me about.” Her cheek is soft against mine as she speaks.

“I didn’t think you were listening,” I laugh. “I thought you were too busy trying to distract me so you wouldn’t have to do the work.” I know I taught her, this, and I know she asked me to, but I can’t help but feel slightly touched that she remembers.

“No,” she protests. “I was listening. I didn’t ask you to help me for nothing.” She looks offended, but not too much so.

“Well I-“ I am interrupted but Calum barging through the front doors shouting to us.

“You guys need to come inside right now!” He doesn’t even wait for us to get up before he is back inside. June pulls me up and we sprint up the front steps and into the villa.

There we see Luke, lying in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by the majority of the guests, squealing like a wounded pig, holding his bloody lip. I crouch down next to him trying to get him to remove his hands so I can see what has happened. He finally lifts his hands to reveal a small silver ring in his bottom lip. I smack him on the forehead.

“What did you do! C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” He nods and lets me lead him upstairs and into the bathroom.

“Y’know, I don’t think it’s supposed to bleed that much,” I say, looking at the blood. Although the flow is lighter now that he’s standing up it still drips onto his shirt.

“No shit.” He winches as he speaks. I chuckle lightly at the light lisp he has gained from his swollen lip.

“Wait here while I go get you some ice, dumbass.” I make sure he is steady on the edge of the tub before I close the door and skip downstairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see June sitting on a sunbed outside by the pool. Her legs are draped over Dylan’s lap. I keep walking until I get to the kitchen. I rummage through the freezer for a bag of peas or something similarly useful.

“They keep the ice packs in the fridge.” I turn around quickly, not having heard anyone come in. She walks over and pulls out a froggy ice pack from the fridge. She has to stand on her toes to reach it and I can’t help but find it slightly adorable.

“Thanks, Eve,” I say as she hands me the ice packet. I turn around to dash back to Luke who at the moment is blind drunk and all alone with a broody lip in the bathroom upstairs.

“Wait!” She softly grabs my arm. “I think at least one of you could use this.” She smiles up at me as she hands me a half-full bottle of whiskey. I thank her again and make my way back upstairs.

Luke has fallen asleep in the bathtub, so I sit down next to him and take a swing from the bottle before lazily placing the froggy on his mouth. He doesn’t even wake up.

I lean my head back against the water tap and even though it uncomfortably digs into my head I stay lying down in a stranger’s bathtub next to my passed out best friend, sipping out of the whiskey bottle with a party going on downstairs.

I hear at least 6 people walking past the bathroom door and up into one of the many rooms in the house before I decide the water tap is too uncomfortable as a headrest, and I sit up. My vision is starting to blur again but I don’t mind. I nearly throw myself over the edge of the tub before drawing the shower curtain, leaving Luke in there the sleep. The worst that can happen to him here is that someone draws a penis on his face, and I can live with that. I also leave the bottle in there. It is considerably less full than when Eve gave it to me but I am thinking that maybe Luke will want a drink when he wakes up.

On my way back downstairs, I see Eve again, coming up the staircase, alone.

“Hey what are you doing here?” It comes out more accusing than I intended and she does look a little taken aback by it. There is a small pause before she speaks.

“Erm… I was just going for a lie-down. Parties sometimes get a bit much don’t you think?” Her quiet voice and talk about rest sound so alluring in my fuzzy, tired state.

“Yeah, I do,” is all I say. She grabs my hand and leads me into one of the guestrooms. The room isn’t much bigger than my room, and the bed is only a queen size so when she lies down first, on the side closest to the window, it forces me to lie close to her. Not that I mind.

She is lying with her eyes closed, facing the ceiling. I copy her position. We don’t speak a single word before she says, “Is he ok?”

I open my eyes to look at her. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes give me a look of concern. She really is cute, also up close.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He fell asleep before I got back to him though so I had to drink that whiskey myself.” I halfheartedly joke. A smile is tugging at her narrow lips.

“That was a lot of whiskey for one person.” She plays along.

“Maybe for you, I’ll be fine.” I laugh lightly, mostly because I am not. She copies my laugh before she contains herself.

“Right, right, make fun of my height why don’t you.” She playfully rolls her eyes at me, gently hitting my chest.

We are both lying on our sides now, facing each other. We stay like this for a good minute before she leans in and tryingly presses her lips against mine. I move my hand to her lower back, pressing her small body closer to mine. She doesn’t mind. She scoots closer, and I help her to roll on top of me. She may be small but she is feisty. She rolls her hips and I feel my blood rushing downwards. Away from my head. Away from my brain.

I don’t think about what my friends will think. I don’t think about the conversation at lunch. In fact, I have almost forgotten that it even happened. 

I don’t think at all.


	10. ¤ Chapter 9 ¤

#  ¤ Chapter 9 ¤ 

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to fall back to sleep but my pounding headache won’t leave me alone, so I envelop my head in a large, luxurious pillow to try and shield myself from my surroundings. I roll over to make myself comfortable, but my hand comes in contact with something. Something hard… and smooth. My eyes shoot open and I am staring directly into Dylan’s sleeping face. I look down. My hand is on his chest. I look down further. He’s naked! The only thing protecting my eyes from a vision I wouldn’t be soon to forget is the thin, gray, duvet. I turn back around so fast that I almost take the duvet with me. I get out of the bed and gather up my clothes, which is cluttering the floor of the large guestroom.

The sun is just beginning to rise as I make it out of the room. I lean against the doorway to steady myself, trying not to throw up, when I hear someone else further down the hallway.

I look towards the stairs where I see Ashton leaving another room, putting on his shirt.

“Yeah, I’ll call you.” He sounds tired. He is pulled back into the room for just a second until he backs out into the hallway. He doesn’t see me as he skips down the stairs. I hear the front door open and close, and I know he is gone. I stay, looking after him for a few seconds after the door has closed behind him before I push myself off the doorway and quietly walk to Gina’s room. The door creaks as I push it open and from inside I can hear her faint snoring.

I tiptoe over to her bed. She is lying with her face pressed against a pillow large enough to be nicknamed a beanbag. I brush a few hairs away from her face before I lean over her and blow cold air straight into her ear.

She shoots up with a scream. “What the fuck!” She looks up at me with small, tired eyes. “What are you doing here?” She is eyeing me suspiciously.

“Had to escape my room,” I shrug, crawling into Gina’s warm bed.

“Right,” she snorts, “Is Dylan a loud snorer?” she laughs at my disgusted expression.

“No, but you are,” I poke her side, making her squirm. “Why did you ever let me get with him?” I try to make my tone sound accusing, but I just sound a bit disgusted.

“Hey, you’re responsible for your own mess, babe.” She pokes me back before pulling the covers over our heads.

“What are we doing?” I whisper. Gina has closed her eyes and she doesn’t answer me.

“Gina?” I whisper, louder this time.

Still, with her eyes closed, she puts her finger on my lips. “Shh, I’m sleeping.” I smack her finger away and pull the covers back off. Gina groans as the day’s first, bright rays of sun hit her face.

“I’m hungry.” I am still whispering.

“Yeah, me too. Let’s go.” She takes my hand and we run all the way down to the kitchen.

Gina pulls out a box of frosted flakes and we go into the living room, curling up on one of the massive couches, turning on the TV.

We stay like this until Eve comes down and joins us followed by Becca, who both take their seats on the other couch, buzzing about last night’s events as Chip ‘n Dale Rescue Rangers play in the background. Gina offers them the box of frosted flakes. Becca scoops out three handfuls and starts munching away, Eve passes. I don’t pay attention to any of it before I hear Becca say, “so what are you gonna do with Ashton?” It is not to me she says it, it is to Eve. I sit completely still, hoping to catch more of their suddenly intriguing conversation. Becca continues, “I think it would be really good for you if the two of you were seen together at school, I mean, he is kinda hot and all.” It feels like a punch to the gut and I can feel my stomach turning at the fact that she would even say that. But Eve just nods her head. She even looks enthusiastic about it.

“Is something wrong, June?” It is Eve asking. Even if she isn’t acting like it, she still is my best friend, and she knows I disapprove of the suggestion even if I am not looking at them.

“No, no, it’s just; don’t you think it’s a bit shallow what you’re talking about?” Becca doesn’t say anything. She may be shallow, but at least she knows she is. Eve, on the other hand, narrows her eyes at me before saying, “don’t you think that’s none of your business.”

“I think it is my business because Ashton is my friend.” I sit up, looking straight at her, she is looking straight back.

“You wanna go for a walk?” her suggestion sounds sweet enough but I know there is nothing sweet about ‘going for a walk’ with Eve. Regardless, I stand up and walk towards the door, looking back at her following me.

We have been walking down the peak, that Gina’s house is mounted on, for nearly ten minutes before any of us say anything.

“It’s not what you think.” Eve breaks the silence, sitting down on a rock on the side of the road.

I sit down on the grass next to her. “What is it then? Please, talk to me, Evie.” I lean my head on her knee and she runs her fingers through my hair. A heavy sigh leaves her chest.

“I never thought they would wanna hang out with me, so when they started talking to me a few months ago I felt so special.” She looks down at me, begging for my understanding. “I just don’t wanna give that up.”

I take a second to let her words sink in. “I know that. I know you’ve been fascinated by them for years but think about what you’re doing, please.” I sit up so I can look at her properly. “Because I know you, and I love you, and I know that you sometimes can let things go too far and I don’t want you to do that to Ashton. Or to yourself, because one of you is gonna get hurt, Eve. This is gonna end bad, you know that.”

Eve stands up. She gets down on her knees and hugs my head to her chest, leaning her pointy chin on my hair. “Nothing that wild is gonna happen. You worry too much, it’s just a game.”

“Ok.”

We stand up and make our way back to the house while she tells me all about her night in excruciating detail.

I knock on his door 3 times before he opens it. His light hair is a mess and his green eyes squint at the midday sun before they focus on me.

“Good morning, Junie.” His voice is groggy and he doesn’t actually seem too happy to see me, but it doesn’t matter, I need to talk to him.

“Hi, Mike. Can I come in?” he steps aside, letting me into his house. He shows me into his room and motions for me to sit down on his bed as he does the same.

“I need to talk to you,” I finally say.

He smiles at me, “I figured. What’s up?”

“Well, I don’t want to be paranoid but it’s just that Ashton and Eve got together last night and,” I pause for a moment, not knowing how to continue that sentence. “And I heard Becca and Eve talking and…” Mike interrupts me.

“Don’t you think this is a conversation for you and Ashton?” he looks at me, puzzled.

“Yeah, it would be, but I feel like I can’t really confront him about who he is sleeping with but I think I need to tell someone who is close to him just in case.”

“Right, what is it then? Though still tired, he looks more understanding now.

“Well, Eve can be a smidge possessive at times, and I just want us to keep an eye out for him. That’s all. Nothing to worry about really, I just want to be safe.” As I am saying it out loud I feel silly for even thinking it, but I still worry. Judging from Mike’s expression, he can tell.

“Don’t worry, Junie, I’m sure it’ll work out, and if not, we get to kick some rich girl ass,” he laughs and I instantly feel much better knowing that my worry isn’t completely irrational.

“On another note,” Mike begins, with dreamy eyes, “Did you see that he got a lip piercing?” I laugh and push him down on the bed by this shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone saw.” Mike stays down on the bed and continues,

“I just don’t know how I’m gonna cope. I mean, he was good looking before, but now he is downright gorgeous.” I chuckle at his frustration as I lay down next to him.

“Have you filled up a notebook with ‘Mr. & Mr. Hemmings’ yet?” I tease him.

Mike rolls over and lays his full body weight on top of me and groans into the mattress. “No, not yet. It’s only half full. And besides, it doesn’t even matter because he is only into girls, we know that.” He speaks, still into the mattress, so I can barely hear him.

I put my hand on his back. “Hey, we don’t know that, it’s just speculation. I could ask him for you if you want.”

Mike shoots up and looks me straight in the eye. “Do not do that.” I giggle at the desperation in his voice. “Junie, I mean it.” I laugh even harder while forcing out, “Don’t worry, don’t worry I would never.” He slumps back down into the bed and my laughter recedes.

“Seriously, what are you gonna do?” He looks up at the ceiling and huffs.

“I suppose I should get the fuck over it.” He purses his lips.

“I’m sorry, man,” I sigh. I know I should be helping him, but what can you do if he simply isn't gay.

“Yeah.” 

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to fall back to sleep but my pounding headache won’t leave me alone, so I envelop my head in a large, luxurious pillow to try and shield myself from my surroundings. I roll over to make myself comfortable, but my hand comes in contact with something. Something hard… and smooth. My eyes shoot open and I am staring directly into Dylan’s sleeping face. I look down. My hand is on his chest. I look down further. He’s naked! The only thing protecting my eyes from a vision I wouldn’t be soon to forget is the thin, gray, duvet. I turn back around so fast that I almost take the duvet with me. I get out of the bed and gather up my clothes, which is cluttering the floor of the large guestroom.

The sun is just beginning to rise as I make it out of the room. I lean against the doorway to steady myself, trying not to throw up, when I hear someone else further down the hallway.

I look towards the stairs where I see Ashton leaving another room, putting on his shirt.

“Yeah, I’ll call you.” He sounds tired. He is pulled back into the room for just a second until he backs out into the hallway. He doesn’t see me as he skips down the stairs. I hear the front door open and close, and I know he is gone. I stay, looking after him for a few seconds after the door has closed behind him before I push myself off the doorway and quietly walk to Gina’s room. The door creaks as I push it open and from inside I can hear her faint snoring.

I tiptoe over to her bed. She is lying with her face pressed against a pillow large enough to be nicknamed a beanbag. I brush a few hairs away from her face before I lean over her and blow cold air straight into her ear.

She shoots up with a scream. “What the fuck!” She looks up at me with small, tired eyes. “What are you doing here?” She is eyeing me suspiciously.

“Had to escape my room,” I shrug, crawling into Gina’s warm bed.

“Right,” she snorts, “Is Dylan a loud snorer?” she laughs at my disgusted expression.

“No, but you are,” I poke her side, making her squirm. “Why did you ever let me get with him?” I try to make my tone sound accusing, but I just sound a bit disgusted.

“Hey, you’re responsible for your own mess, babe.” She pokes me back before pulling the covers over our heads.

“What are we doing?” I whisper. Gina has closed her eyes and she doesn’t answer me.

“Gina?” I whisper, louder this time.

Still, with her eyes closed, she puts her finger on my lips. “Shh, I’m sleeping.” I smack her finger away and pull the covers back off. Gina groans as the day’s first, bright rays of sun hit her face.

“I’m hungry.” I am still whispering.

“Yeah, me too. Let’s go.” She takes my hand and we run all the way down to the kitchen.

Gina pulls out a box of frosted flakes and we go into the living room, curling up on one of the massive couches, turning on the TV.

We stay like this until Eve comes down and joins us followed by Becca, who both take their seats on the other couch, buzzing about last night’s events as Chip ‘n Dale Rescue Rangers play in the background. Gina offers them the box of frosted flakes. Becca scoops out three handfuls and starts munching away, Eve passes. I don’t pay attention to any of it before I hear Becca say, “so what are you gonna do with Ashton?” It is not to me she says it, it is to Eve. I sit completely still, hoping to catch more of their suddenly intriguing conversation. Becca continues, “I think it would be really good for you if the two of you were seen together at school, I mean, he is kinda hot and all.” It feels like a punch to the gut and I can feel my stomach turning at the fact that she would even say that. But Eve just nods her head. She even looks enthusiastic about it.

“Is something wrong, June?” It is Eve asking. Even if she isn’t acting like it, she still is my best friend, and she knows I disapprove of the suggestion even if I am not looking at them.

“No, no, it’s just; don’t you think it’s a bit shallow what you’re talking about?” Becca doesn’t say anything. She may be shallow, but at least she knows she is. Eve, on the other hand, narrows her eyes at me before saying, “don’t you think that’s none of your business.”

“I think it is my business because Ashton is my friend.” I sit up, looking straight at her, she is looking straight back.

“You wanna go for a walk?” her suggestion sounds sweet enough but I know there is nothing sweet about ‘going for a walk’ with Eve. Regardless, I stand up and walk towards the door, looking back at her following me.

We have been walking down the peak, that Gina’s house is mounted on, for nearly ten minutes before any of us say anything.

“It’s not what you think.” Eve breaks the silence, sitting down on a rock on the side of the road.

I sit down on the grass next to her. “What is it then? Please, talk to me, Evie.” I lean my head on her knee and she runs her fingers through my hair. A heavy sigh leaves her chest.

“I never thought they would wanna hang out with me, so when they started talking to me a few months ago I felt so special.” She looks down at me, begging for my understanding. “I just don’t wanna give that up.”

I take a second to let her words sink in. “I know that. I know you’ve been fascinated by them for years but think about what you’re doing, please.” I sit up so I can look at her properly. “Because I know you, and I love you, and I know that you sometimes can let things go too far and I don’t want you to do that to Ashton. Or to yourself, because one of you is gonna get hurt, Eve. This is gonna end bad, you know that.”

Eve stands up. She gets down on her knees and hugs my head to her chest, leaning her pointy chin on my hair. “Nothing that wild is gonna happen. You worry too much, it’s just a game.”

“Ok.”

We stand up and make our way back to the house while she tells me all about her night in excruciating detail.

I knock on his door 3 times before he opens it. His light hair is a mess and his green eyes squint at the midday sun before they focus on me.

“Good morning, Junie.” His voice is groggy and he doesn’t actually seem too happy to see me, but it doesn’t matter, I need to talk to him.

“Hi, Mike. Can I come in?” he steps aside, letting me into his house. He shows me into his room and motions for me to sit down on his bed as he does the same.

“I need to talk to you,” I finally say.

He smiles at me, “I figured. What’s up?”

“Well, I don’t want to be paranoid but it’s just that Ashton and Eve got together last night and,” I pause for a moment, not knowing how to continue that sentence. “And I heard Becca and Eve talking and…” Mike interrupts me.

“Don’t you think this is a conversation for you and Ashton?” he looks at me, puzzled.

“Yeah, it would be, but I feel like I can’t really confront him about who he is sleeping with but I think I need to tell someone who is close to him just in case.”

“Right, what is it then? Though still tired, he looks more understanding now.

“Well, Eve can be a smidge possessive at times, and I just want us to keep an eye out for him. That’s all. Nothing to worry about really, I just want to be safe.” As I am saying it out loud I feel silly for even thinking it, but I still worry. Judging from Mike’s expression, he can tell.

“Don’t worry, Junie, I’m sure it’ll work out, and if not, we get to kick some rich girl ass,” he laughs and I instantly feel much better knowing that my worry isn’t completely irrational.

“On another note,” Mike begins, with dreamy eyes, “Did you see that he got a lip piercing?” I laugh and push him down on the bed by this shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone saw.” Mike stays down on the bed and continues,

“I just don’t know how I’m gonna cope. I mean, he was good looking before, but now he is downright gorgeous.” I chuckle at his frustration as I lay down next to him.

“Have you filled up a notebook with ‘Mr. & Mr. Hemmings’ yet?” I tease him.

Mike rolls over and lays his full body weight on top of me and groans into the mattress. “No, not yet. It’s only half full. And besides, it doesn’t even matter because he is only into girls, we know that.” He speaks, still into the mattress, so I can barely hear him.

I put my hand on his back. “Hey, we don’t know that, it’s just speculation. I could ask him for you if you want.”

Mike shoots up and looks me straight in the eye. “Do not do that.” I giggle at the desperation in his voice. “Junie, I mean it.” I laugh even harder while forcing out, “Don’t worry, don’t worry I would never.” He slumps back down into the bed and my laughter recedes.

“Seriously, what are you gonna do?” He looks up at the ceiling and huffs.

“I suppose I should get the fuck over it.” He purses his lips.

“I’m sorry, man,” I sigh. I know I should be helping him, but what can you do if he simply isn't gay.

“Yeah.” 

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to fall back to sleep but my pounding headache won’t leave me alone, so I envelop my head in a large, luxurious pillow to try and shield myself from my surroundings. I roll over to make myself comfortable, but my hand comes in contact with something. Something hard… and smooth. My eyes shoot open and I am staring directly into Dylan’s sleeping face. I look down. My hand is on his chest. I look down further. He’s naked! The only thing protecting my eyes from a vision I wouldn’t be soon to forget is the thin, gray, duvet. I turn back around so fast that I almost take the duvet with me. I get out of the bed and gather up my clothes, which is cluttering the floor of the large guestroom.

The sun is just beginning to rise as I make it out of the room. I lean against the doorway to steady myself, trying not to throw up, when I hear someone else further down the hallway.

I look towards the stairs where I see Ashton leaving another room, putting on his shirt.

“Yeah, I’ll call you.” He sounds tired. He is pulled back into the room for just a second until he backs out into the hallway. He doesn’t see me as he skips down the stairs. I hear the front door open and close, and I know he is gone. I stay, looking after him for a few seconds after the door has closed behind him before I push myself off the doorway and quietly walk to Gina’s room. The door creaks as I push it open and from inside I can hear her faint snoring.

I tiptoe over to her bed. She is lying with her face pressed against a pillow large enough to be nicknamed a beanbag. I brush a few hairs away from her face before I lean over her and blow cold air straight into her ear.

She shoots up with a scream. “What the fuck!” She looks up at me with small, tired eyes. “What are you doing here?” She is eyeing me suspiciously.

“Had to escape my room,” I shrug, crawling into Gina’s warm bed.

“Right,” she snorts, “Is Dylan a loud snorer?” she laughs at my disgusted expression.

“No, but you are,” I poke her side, making her squirm. “Why did you ever let me get with him?” I try to make my tone sound accusing, but I just sound a bit disgusted.

“Hey, you’re responsible for your own mess, babe.” She pokes me back before pulling the covers over our heads.

“What are we doing?” I whisper. Gina has closed her eyes and she doesn’t answer me.

“Gina?” I whisper, louder this time.

Still, with her eyes closed, she puts her finger on my lips. “Shh, I’m sleeping.” I smack her finger away and pull the covers back off. Gina groans as the day’s first, bright rays of sun hit her face.

“I’m hungry.” I am still whispering.

“Yeah, me too. Let’s go.” She takes my hand and we run all the way down to the kitchen.

Gina pulls out a box of frosted flakes and we go into the living room, curling up on one of the massive couches, turning on the TV.

We stay like this until Eve comes down and joins us followed by Becca, who both take their seats on the other couch, buzzing about last night’s events as Chip ‘n Dale Rescue Rangers play in the background. Gina offers them the box of frosted flakes. Becca scoops out three handfuls and starts munching away, Eve passes. I don’t pay attention to any of it before I hear Becca say, “so what are you gonna do with Ashton?” It is not to me she says it, it is to Eve. I sit completely still, hoping to catch more of their suddenly intriguing conversation. Becca continues, “I think it would be really good for you if the two of you were seen together at school, I mean, he is kinda hot and all.” It feels like a punch to the gut and I can feel my stomach turning at the fact that she would even say that. But Eve just nods her head. She even looks enthusiastic about it.

“Is something wrong, June?” It is Eve asking. Even if she isn’t acting like it, she still is my best friend, and she knows I disapprove of the suggestion even if I am not looking at them.

“No, no, it’s just; don’t you think it’s a bit shallow what you’re talking about?” Becca doesn’t say anything. She may be shallow, but at least she knows she is. Eve, on the other hand, narrows her eyes at me before saying, “don’t you think that’s none of your business.”

“I think it is my business because Ashton is my friend.” I sit up, looking straight at her, she is looking straight back.

“You wanna go for a walk?” her suggestion sounds sweet enough but I know there is nothing sweet about ‘going for a walk’ with Eve. Regardless, I stand up and walk towards the door, looking back at her following me.

We have been walking down the peak, that Gina’s house is mounted on, for nearly ten minutes before any of us say anything.

“It’s not what you think.” Eve breaks the silence, sitting down on a rock on the side of the road.

I sit down on the grass next to her. “What is it then? Please, talk to me, Evie.” I lean my head on her knee and she runs her fingers through my hair. A heavy sigh leaves her chest.

“I never thought they would wanna hang out with me, so when they started talking to me a few months ago I felt so special.” She looks down at me, begging for my understanding. “I just don’t wanna give that up.”

I take a second to let her words sink in. “I know that. I know you’ve been fascinated by them for years but think about what you’re doing, please.” I sit up so I can look at her properly. “Because I know you, and I love you, and I know that you sometimes can let things go too far and I don’t want you to do that to Ashton. Or to yourself, because one of you is gonna get hurt, Eve. This is gonna end bad, you know that.”

Eve stands up. She gets down on her knees and hugs my head to her chest, leaning her pointy chin on my hair. “Nothing that wild is gonna happen. You worry too much, it’s just a game.”

“Ok.”

We stand up and make our way back to the house while she tells me all about her night in excruciating detail.

I knock on his door 3 times before he opens it. His light hair is a mess and his green eyes squint at the midday sun before they focus on me.

“Good morning, Junie.” His voice is groggy and he doesn’t actually seem too happy to see me, but it doesn’t matter, I need to talk to him.

“Hi, Mike. Can I come in?” he steps aside, letting me into his house. He shows me into his room and motions for me to sit down on his bed as he does the same.

“I need to talk to you,” I finally say.

He smiles at me, “I figured. What’s up?”

“Well, I don’t want to be paranoid but it’s just that Ashton and Eve got together last night and,” I pause for a moment, not knowing how to continue that sentence. “And I heard Becca and Eve talking and…” Mike interrupts me.

“Don’t you think this is a conversation for you and Ashton?” he looks at me, puzzled.

“Yeah, it would be, but I feel like I can’t really confront him about who he is sleeping with but I think I need to tell someone who is close to him just in case.”

“Right, what is it then? Though still tired, he looks more understanding now.

“Well, Eve can be a smidge possessive at times, and I just want us to keep an eye out for him. That’s all. Nothing to worry about really, I just want to be safe.” As I am saying it out loud I feel silly for even thinking it, but I still worry. Judging from Mike’s expression, he can tell.

“Don’t worry, Junie, I’m sure it’ll work out, and if not, we get to kick some rich girl ass,” he laughs and I instantly feel much better knowing that my worry isn’t completely irrational.

“On another note,” Mike begins, with dreamy eyes, “Did you see that he got a lip piercing?” I laugh and push him down on the bed by this shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure everyone saw.” Mike stays down on the bed and continues,

“I just don’t know how I’m gonna cope. I mean, he was good looking before, but now he is downright gorgeous.” I chuckle at his frustration as I lay down next to him.

“Have you filled up a notebook with ‘Mr. & Mr. Hemmings’ yet?” I tease him.

Mike rolls over and lays his full body weight on top of me and groans into the mattress. “No, not yet. It’s only half full. And besides, it doesn’t even matter because he is only into girls, we know that.” He speaks, still into the mattress, so I can barely hear him.

I put my hand on his back. “Hey, we don’t know that, it’s just speculation. I could ask him for you if you want.”

Mike shoots up and looks me straight in the eye. “Do not do that.” I giggle at the desperation in his voice. “Junie, I mean it.” I laugh even harder while forcing out, “Don’t worry, don’t worry I would never.” He slumps back down into the bed and my laughter recedes.

“Seriously, what are you gonna do?” He looks up at the ceiling and huffs.

“I suppose I should get the fuck over it.” He purses his lips.

“I’m sorry, man,” I sigh. I know I should be helping him, but what can you do if he simply isn't gay.

“Yeah.”

_**Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think x ******_


End file.
